


sick

by nebulaprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nebulaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carmilla is ill and Laura has to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick

A croaky, quiet voice came out from underneath the mountain of blankets, cushions and pillows.

"Can you pass me those painkillers?"

Laura didn't do anything. She just stared in fascination at the blankets.

"Vampires get colds?" she asked, both amused and astonished.

"Yes, they do." Carmilla's face appeared in a gap in the pile. "And they can also drink the blood of humans who won't shut up."

Although she knew her girlfriend was just messing around, Laura hurriedly passed over the packet of tablets, along with a freshly-heated mug of blood, of which Carmilla refused to tell Laura how she acquired. With a little smile, she took a little sip, downing the painkillers. The whole time, Laura couldn't help but notice how much her face had changed - it was now bright red, as were her eyes, and puffy, with a constantly leaking nose and dry lips.

"So now are you going to think twice about going out in a corset in mid-January?"

A large pillow was thrown off the pile and right into Laura's face. "Hey, hey! I was joking!"

Carmilla grumbled, and shuffled around a bit. "Cramps," she winced, continuing to sip from the mug.

Laura almost fell off the bed in surprise. "Wait," she stammered. "So...so vampires... _vampires get periods?!_ "

With a spit take, Carmilla had to stop herself from throwing the steaming mug at the brunette. "Is the sky blue? Of course we do. I've had hundreds - consider yourself lucky. God, you're...you're such a _human._ "

Frowning, Laura retorted with, "And this human can very easily pull you out from under all those blankets and make you spend an hour outside in the rain."

She wasn't surprised when Carm kept quiet for a while afterwards. After a few minutes, the silence was interrupted when a ginger-haired girl walked briskly into the room - wearing a surgical mask and armed with a bottle of what seemed like disinfectant.

"I cannot _believe_ you, Carmilla Karnstein," she exclaimed in a muffled voice, rolling her eyes. "You just had to wear one of those...those _burlesque outfits_ when I explicitly warned you to wear a coat. What, and...and I suppose, I don't know...that 'ruined your aesthetic'?!"

"Yes, actually." Carmilla said nonchalantly, sipping the hot drink. "I would also like to remind you that I know how to remove a human throat."

"Carm," Laura warned, like a mother to a badly-behaved child.

"You'd better take my advice in the future," Perry murmured, spritzing a little disinfectant on some of the polished wood furnishing. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What, so I should avoid getting these simple colds by dressing like a 45-year-old cat lady?" the vampire snarled.

"Hey, hey!" Laura tried to break up the conflict. "Stop getting so bitchy!" With an almost guilty smirk, she looked at Carmilla. " _Cat_ lady."

Growling a little, Carmilla chucked yet another pillow from the pile at Laura.

"I can't believe this," sniggered another familiar voice, as LaFontaine entered the room. "Holy crap, Carm."

"Wonderful," Carmilla sneered. "The more the merrier. You know, why don't we invite Danny? J.P.? The Zetas?"

"Oh, that'd be nice," Perry smiled wistfully, oblivious to Carmilla's sarcasm.

"What she means is - " Laura began.

"Get the hell out, " Carmilla finished for her, baring her fangs, which made both Perry and LaF jump.

"The painkillers are making her a little cranky," Laura laughed nervously. "Stay if you want, ignore her."

"Painkillers?" LaF asked, intrigued. "What, are they, like, blood-flavoured or something?"

"Please can I kill them?" Carmilla pleaded.

"What do you need them for, anyway?" LaF continued. "Period pains?"

Disappearing under the covers, Carmilla gave a small grunt, which everyone took to mean "yes". This, however, sent LaF into keels of laughter, clutching their stomach as though their insides were about to spill out.

"Oh my God!" they guffawed, gasping for air. "Vampires...you...vampires get - ?"

"We've established that!" Carmilla's red face suddenly appeared from under the enormous pile of pillows, looking as intimidating as a vampire with a cold possibly could. "Now, before I skin both of you alive, I suggest you get the hell out of our room!"

Without a second thought, Perry and LaF ran out of the room as fast as their feet could carry them, as Laura gave her girlfriend a disapproving look.

"You didn't have to do that," she said sternly. "That was pretty mean of you."

"I'm not exactly a saint, cupcake," Carmilla rasped, draining her mug. "They weren't exactly helping with the whole hormonal-dying-vampire thing."

"You're not dying," Laura smirked, leaning against the pillows. "You're being a drama queen. And you're immortal, so - "

"I'm dying," Carmilla declared melodramatically , as her arm burst forth from the blanket fortress and extended the mug towards Laura, as though to non-verbally order her to refill it.

A little surprised at how she was been viewed as a maid, Laura hesitantly took the mug and refilled it, placing it in the microwave for a minute or so. She took it out and handed it to her girlfriend, who gave a grunt that sounded vaguely like "thank you".

"Welcome," Laura muttered, slightly sullenly.

"Hey," Carm pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright," Laura tried to brush it off. "I know, I know. You're the sick one, I should spoil you...yeah, go ahead. Make me your maid for a day, I don't mind. Not at all."

"Okay, Miss Passive-Aggressive," Carmilla croaked, a little impressed at how "her human" was getting to learn her manipulative ways, "Maybe you'd feel a little better if you came in here with me?"

Laura snorted. "Really? It's like an oven in there. I'll melt. Also, you're probably contagious."

"Don't go all Perry on me," Carmilla laughed weakly. "And if you get sick, we'll be sick together. We'll _die_ together. Isn't that romantic? Very Juliet and Juliet."

"In Romeo and Juliet, six people died over the course of three days," Laura interjected. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

"Screw logic." Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Laura very lightly. "Come on in."

Laura finally relented - stripping down to her T-shirt and underwear, she burrowed down into the pillows with her girlfriend - for once in her life, not giving a damn how many diseases she'd be catching.

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose i rushed this...i had to make up for the gaping hole left in my heart after s2 e15!


End file.
